Businesses use a plurality of business process applications and/or services in their business operations. Applications and/or services can be programs that an end-user runs to accomplish certain tasks and can work in conjunction with one or more back-end systems, which can store the data to be worked on, such as, for example, business objects and other business data, as well as logic for manipulating the data, such as for example transactions or other business logic. Examples of back-end systems may include database systems, enterprise resource planning (“ERP”) systems, and customer relationship management (“CRM”) systems. A user interface (“UI”) can be designed to work in concert with application programs, and facilitates interaction between humans and computers by inviting and responding to user input. In order to accomplish various tasks, a user can initiate various applications, tasks, agents, etc. that may manipulate data in different ways to achieve results desired by the user.
Users can design and/or create various business process objects, such as sales orders, invoices, etc. A business object can be created using any known computing systems and languages (e.g., one such exemplary language includes advanced business application programming (“ABAP”) high level programming language, which is available from SAP AG, Walldorf, Germany). Such created objects can be stored in memory, such as in a database. An example of such database includes a High-Performance Analytic Appliance (“HANA”), which is a column-oriented, in-memory database appliance available from SAP AG, Walldorf, Germany. Each created object comes with a particular view that is specific to the system where it is created and/or stored. This can mean that views of the systems in which objects (e.g., tables) are created and stored can be different from and unknown to one another. This can prevent users from accessing business objects in the storage systems that may be accessible in the systems in which objects are created and vice versa. As such, users are unable to use such applications and/or services in a cost and time efficient manner.